Cartoon Network Superstar Soccer
Cartoon Network Superstar Soccer or Superstar Soccer is a game that can be found on the Cartoon Network website. It features characters from Ben 10: Omniverse, Adventure Time, Regular Show, and The Amazing World of Gumball. Gameplay There are two playable modes for Superstar Soccer: Single Player and Multiplayer. Single Player The player chooses a team based on the four shows they have available, Ben 10: Omniverse, Adventure Time, Regular Show, or The Amazing World of Gumball. They are then randomly paired up against three other teams. The match will be randomly divided into three rounds: morning, afternoon, and night. The player will then have three minutes to try and score as many goals as possible. After the player scores a goal, the computer receives the ball, and vice versa. If the player loses a match, they have the option to either Exit the Cup or Try Again. Exiting the cup will take the player back to the Main Menu and Trying Again lets the player perform a rematch. Once the player wins all three rounds, they will receive a virtual trophy (which serves no purpose) in the game and a star ranking for that specific character. Zero stars is the worst and three stars is the best. Multiplayer First, the player chooses the country they would like to represent, then the player chooses a team based on the four shows available: Ben 10: Omniverse, Adventure Time, Regular Show, or The Amazing World of Gumball. They are then paired up with a random opponent online. The gameplay is almost completely identical to singleplayer's gameplay, with the only difference being that you're up against actual people. After the game is over, both players can choose to play against a new opponent. Controls Offense *Arrow Keys - Move (Change Directions) *Z - Shoot *Hold Down Z - Power Shot *X - Pass Deffense *Arrow Keys - Move *Z - Tackle *X - Switch Player Playable Characters Adventure Time *Finn (Team Captain) *Jake Regular Show *Mordecai (Team Captain) *Rigby The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Waterson (Team Captain) *Darwin Waterson Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson (Team Captain) *Rook Blonko Badges Captain Hat Trick Score 3 Goals with your Captain in One Match (Single Player) - 100 Points GOOOOOOOAL! Score 100 Goals in Multiplayer Matches - 200 points Living Legend Win 50 Multiplayer Matches - 200 points We are the Champions Win Single Player Mode With All 4 Captains - 150 points Gimmie the Ball Perform 100 Tackles in Multiplayer Matches - 150 points I am the Champion Finish Single Player Mode with any Captain - 100 points Trivia *Ben is not wearing the Omnitrix during this game. *If the player takes a shot from behind the center line and it goes in the goal, it will not count. *Ben is the only player that actually has soccer experience in this game. See Also */Gallery/ *''Cartoon Network Superstar Soccer'' on Adventure Time Wiki **Finn on Adventure Time Wiki **Jake on Adventure Time Wiki *''Cartoon Network Superstar Soccer'' on Regular Show Wiki **Mordecai on Regular Show Wiki **Rigby on Regular Show Wiki *''Cartoon Network Superstar Soccer'' on The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki **Gumball Waterson on The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki **Darwin Waterson on The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Games Category:Crossover